Talk:Star Darlings Wikia
Star Darlings was PUBLISHED by Disney, not created by them. It's a subset of Disney Press, which publishes original works for creators. "The “Star Darlings” concept was created by designer Shana Muldoon Zappa and her husband, Ahmet Zappa, son of late musician Frank Zappa, and was inspired by their daughter." Lalalei2001 (talk) 01:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :It's certainly true that Shana and Ahmet Zappa created the Star Darlings property and wrote the books, but the cartoon itself (which is what the main page specifically mentions) does seem to be a Disney production. That said, I think we definitely need a main page redesign, and rewriting the text to encompass the entire Star Darlings property should be part of that process. Jacsn (talk) 05:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone have Sage and Libby's wishworld art? Ok so I already uploaded 10 of the Star Darling's wishworld designs from the book, but I can't find Sage and Libby's. Sadly I don't own the books :( ,and im frustrated from all the hunting since i know no one who owns the books.XXEupheaXx (talk) 16:45, August 16, 2016 (UTC) paintastic20160817_004012.jpg paintastic20160817_003822.jpg Libby Wishworld.jpg|The closest picture I got to Libby's Wishworld Outfit The closest I got was snapshots from a review by this person called Alchymyst02 on YouTube. Should I upload them? Or does anyone else have their pics? :Actually, I'm curious about where you got all the Wishworld character pictures you've already uploaded. They all seem to have come from the same source (since they all have a slight blur in the same spot), but it seems odd that anybody would have all but the first two books in the series. I have the books, but I doubt I could get better pictures than the ones above. Jacsn (talk) 17:45, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Oh sorry I didn't really mention/credit where I got the pictures!I got them on the Disney SD's Instagram and some from a star darlings live journal x) : :The Instagram page:https://www.instagram.com/disneystardarlings/ :The live journal page: http://star-darlings.livejournal.com :Also i dont know how to create pages or edit them much, but I found stuff like the original SD book series (photos) here:http://star-darlings.livejournal.com/754.html :Where I got the board panel pics of wishhouse rocked: http://www.elisewillis.com : Screenshot_2016-08-31-23-56-12.png Screenshot_2016-08-31-23-57-53.png CYMERA 20160901 000258.jpg module_stardarlings_starlight_top_ae25ee18.jpeg module_stardarlings_wishnow_top_fac22b83.jpeg CEWillis_SD102_brd_Jan2016+1-1.png CEWillis_SD102_brd_Jan2016+3-1.png gallery_stardarlings_e8b3d99f.jpeg c700x420.jpg tumblr_inline_o957k4tqmG1rk1yns_1280.png 61tn6aR7gwL.jpg stream_stardarlings_books_stellarstylenocopy_15370792.jpeg 61a+wrLTneL._AC_UL320_SR192,320_.jpg Screenshot_2016-09-01-08-56-39.png Screenshot_2016-09-01-08-57-04.png Screenshot_2016-09-01-08-57-16.png CEWillis_SD102_brd_Jan2016+2-1.png And if I could I wanna add a doll page, I also saw new wishworld dolls of Libby and Leona and a stage set thing, someone uploaded them on the live journal link I put. Also I'm not sure if I'm actually allowed to upload the pictures cuz I didnt really ask for permission...but i didnt share the pics anywhere else except for this Wikia. I'm just kinda unsure because someone on the live journal sounded kinda mad saying that she's not gonna post Clover's WW look cuz people keep stealing her scans without credit, so most of the pics I got were either from Disney's SD insta or I got lucky while googling and screenshotted it. Sometimes the screenshotted ones lead me to tumblr and i still didnt recieve much info on who's scan was it, and there was omce i saw Ophelia's emoji, but now i cant find back the link/where i found it and i regretted not screenshotting it! Cuz where I'm from it doesn't look like they're gonna bring newer books anytime soon...it's August already and there's ONLY sage and Libby's. And I really wished I owned the book :( I read the first two in a bookstore but my mom won't let me get them cuz 1 I dont have money and 2 I'm already 13 and my mom be like I'm too old for this, and they were the cheap versions (colorless and no WW design) I hope I helped and i really wanna but I dont have much experience on wikias, like idk how to edit or add a page or change the color theme,also idk if anyone changed it yet but I saw Scarlet's page original name was Prudence, but Astra didn't have the original name thing (Arly) and Adora was Aquamarine.and I didnt know how to edit it,also idk if these are already on the wikia but in the livejournal StarDarlingsRus posted pictures of the books Wish a day diary and Stellar Style. Also, i kinda have a suggestion for the SD msic stuffs, StardarlingsRus posted the background music of season 1, should it be included on the wiki?: http://youtu.be/CjnRILfMTZY XXEupheaXx (talk) 15:29, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll try to address everything you've mentioned, starting with the image sources: I think it's just fine to take images from the official Star Darlings Instagram page. I try to take all my information, images, etc. from official sources like that, both because I know the information's accurate (usually) if it comes from official sources, and because some people (as you mentioned) get upset if you use something they've uploaded without permission. Sometimes this can be tricky, though. Sometimes you find something that really needs to be on the wiki (like doll photos), but it's on someone's livejournal or tumblr or whatever. In those cases, I feel like the ideal scenario would be to invite that person to the wiki so they can upload their photos themselves. We could always use more editors, and having someone here who actually owns the dolls or books or apps and could post nice pictures of them on the wiki would be a dream come true. Of course, you could also ask permission to upload their work to the wiki yourself. Honestly, this is a delicate issue that needs some more thought, and I've been putting it off because it's intimidating. Some bigger wikis out there have some truly intense rules about image uploading. We're a small wiki, and so far we haven't needed to make rules like this, but I live in fear that there will one day be an incident of some sort and we'll have to start writing formal policies and cracking down on those who violate them. Larger wikis have no choice but to do this, and I think it makes them very unwelcoming places for newcomers. This is a problem I'm hoping to avoid for as long as possible. Perhaps I worry too much, but this seems like the inevitable fate of every wiki that grows large enough. ::As for editing, there are some tutorials in the . There's quite a lot to read in there, but I have a few tips that will hopefully make it easier. I always edit in source mode because it's basically required if you're going to do anything more complex than typing basic text (like infoboxes). If you want to do something to a page (edit an infobox, place an image, make a list, etc.), just find a page that already does it and copy the relevant source code. Paste the code into your page and change the text, and that's usually all you'll need to make it work. Be sure that you always preview your changes before you publish them, though. Copying code you don't fully understand can lead to some weird surprises sometimes. I should also note that I'm always editing the wiki on a desktop computer. If you're using a mobile device, your experience will likely be very different from my own. Hopefully some of my advice will still be useful to you. ::It would be great if you created a doll page! We've needed one for a long time, but I've been hesitant to add it because I don't have any of the dolls. You can create new pages by clicking and typing "Dolls" as the page title, or even by clicking this redlink, which will basically create the page automatically and wait for you to edit it. ::Finally, you asked about several things that have been posted by StarDarlingsRus. As it happens, StarDarlingsRus is actually the founder of this wiki, Grinheart. If she's posted information elsewhere that belongs on the wiki, I'm sure she'll add it herself. ::Sorry to post such a long response, but you asked a lot of big questions that I felt deserved thorough answers. Thank you for all your help with this wiki, and if you run into any trouble while editing or if you have any specific questions about how to do something, feel free to leave me a message about it. Thanks again! Jacsn (talk) 02:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC)